


The First Law by DarthNickels [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Food, Food Issues, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misunderstandings, Natsumes awful childhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The First Law by DarthNickelsThe world of humans is vastly different from the world of the spirits, and sometimes serious miscommunications occur. Naturally, Natsume finds himself directly in the middle of an enormous one.





	The First Law by DarthNickels [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307034) by [DarthNickels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthNickels/pseuds/DarthNickels). 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20First%20Law%20by%20DarthNickels.mp3)

**Text** : [The First Law by DarthNickels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307034)  
**Length** 01:03:01  
Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20First%20Law%20by%20DarthNickels.mp3), [M4B audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20The%20First%20Law%20by%20DarthNickels.m4b.zip)


End file.
